


【毒液venom】[暴卡]以身饲兽

by Armand42



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armand42/pseuds/Armand42





	1. Chapter 1

A!暴乱/O!卡尔顿  
AU  
  
****************************  
**************

_I like it when you take control_  
Even if you know that you don’t  
Own me, I’ll let you play the role  
I’ll be your animal

  
  
卡尔顿有一个秘密。  
  
他开车到沃尔玛买了一些杂货，结账的时候收银员对着那堆乱七八糟的东西皱了一下眉，卡尔顿保持面无表情的样子把东西往巨大的塑料袋里塞。大多数都是高蛋白食物，还有几瓶巧克力酱，全然不是卡尔顿平时的饮食风格。  
  
卡尔顿把塞得满满的塑料袋抱在怀里，从沃尔玛走进寒风里，打开车门，把东西丢在后座。然后他坐进主驾驶，驶入主路的时候还提前打了方向灯。  
就是这样，一个就读于常青藤的名校生，家里有钱到随便一个餐盘就够买一套公寓、边读书边创业还没成年就拿到了第一桶金、因为是omega还被无数alpha追捧，最重要的是，变道还打方向灯。卡尔顿的人设堪称完美，但他有了一个秘密。  
  
一个或许无伤大雅、但对于卡尔顿本人而言极其重要的秘密。  
  
卡尔顿打开家门，把塑料袋放在玄关柜上，然后回身把家门再关上，发出不大不小的响声。他是故意这么做的，为了让屋子里的某个人——某个生物听见，传递出一个“我回来了”的消息。  
  
卡尔顿不慌不忙地弯下腰，脱掉皮鞋换上一双更为舒适的拖鞋，昂贵的西装被他挂在门口的衣架上，衬衫悄悄地从他的裤腰带里滑出来一些。  
  
然后他绕过空荡荡的客厅，去浴室洗手。客厅里的巨幕电视亮着一个红点。  
  
几分钟后，原本头发有一丝凌乱的卡尔顿从浴室里走出来，整个人焕然一新——他换下了禁锢住身体的西装，现在是一套柔软的睡衣紧贴着他的肌肤，内衬有一层薄薄的软毛，蹭着他的大腿内侧。卡尔顿个人对睡衣没有特殊偏好，但它喜欢。之前已经说过一次了，这无伤大雅。  
  
他走回玄关柜那里，从塑料袋中掏出一罐蛋白粉和一瓶巧克力酱，然后放轻了脚步，坐到客厅的沙发上。  
  
这是一个真皮沙发，十分巨大，够坐十几个人，还能躺着睡一觉。同样不是卡尔顿的风格，他更喜欢中规中矩的双人沙发，跟他的老家——德雷克大宅里一楼的那个沙发是一样的。  
  
他静坐，双手乖乖地放在膝盖上，而蛋白粉和巧克力酱像是僵直的木偶一样突兀地立在茶几上，昨晚他在这还喝过一杯咖啡，马克杯被放在茶几上忘了拿去洗，杯口留着一个褐色的水渍。  
  
昨晚实在是太累了。卡尔顿不由自主地神游起来。  
  
突然，电视机上的红点消失了。卡尔顿后知后觉地眨了眨眼睛，一丝恐惧这才缓缓爬上他的脊柱。  
  
一道黑影闪电般朝他撞过来。  
  
被扑倒在沙发上的那一刻，卡尔顿紧紧抿着嘴唇，生怕自己一个不小心就惊叫出声。它不会喜欢的，它从来不喜欢他发出任何过于聒噪的声音。  
  
但他死死瞪大了眼睛，像是要好好看清楚是谁袭击了他。他那柔软的瞳孔里倒映出一个狰狞的影子，庞大得几乎遮去了所有的光，只留下最纯粹的黑。  
  
卡尔顿，那个影子说。声音粗哑低沉而破碎，就像是无数坏掉的磁带被剪碎又重新拼接起来一样，没有一个人类会发出这种可怖的声音。  
  
卡尔顿眨了眨干涩的眼睛，让泪水湿润他惊恐颤动的眼球。影子像是很满意他顺从的姿态，亦或者是喜爱卡尔顿那双眼睛里不变的一丝痴迷，它慢慢褪去了一些压迫，好让这个脆弱的人类能够顺畅地呼吸，把怪物强势如剑的信息素全吸进鼓动的肺里。  
  
影子知道，只要它稍稍加上一些力，这个人类就会像是他看过的广告里酒心巧克力球那样从胸腔爆裂开来。它伸出长长的舌头，贪婪地舔了下人类那光滑的褐色皮肤。汗水掺和着人类那甜美的信息素的味道就像巧克力一样让人上瘾。  
  
卡尔顿颤栗了一下，微启的双唇逃逸出了一声惊喘。他惊恐地伸出手捂住了嘴巴。  
  
卡尔顿，卡尔顿……影子拉扯出一个扭曲的笑容，然后在卡尔顿恐惧的目光里变幻了形态——这是一个体型庞大的男人，肩膀宽阔得可以轻而易举就把卡尔顿禁锢在自己的怀里，任由他用阴茎反复刺穿这具孱弱的躯体。  
  
人类的阴茎很好用，怪物曾经这么评价道。那时候它正把卡尔顿压在身底下操干，人类的小腹随着他粗暴蛮狠的动作反复凸出阴茎的形状，那是内脏被外物强行移位的痛苦，小小的人类却不敢忤逆怪物的意志发出任何声音。如果用我的本体，你会被我活生生操死在这张床上，它说。  
  
“你不听话。”怪物笑眯眯地伸出一只手拉开卡尔顿的睡裤，向下按压着依旧湿润的穴口，那里马上流出了一股精液，还夹着一丝血。这失禁般的感觉让卡尔顿细密地颤抖起来。昨晚它把卡尔顿操昏过去之后内射了他，然后让软下来的阴茎堵住肛门，在一夜之后命令没睡好的卡尔顿夹着一屁股的精液去给自己买食物。  
  
如果一切顺利，怪物承诺用人类的躯体和卡尔顿做爱。但如果卡尔顿破坏了规矩——无论是没有夹紧屁股还是在不被允许的情况下发出了声音，都会遭受到最严厉的惩罚——  
  
怪物会用本体操卡尔顿。  
  
“先生，求您了……”卡尔顿连呼吸都在颤抖，他见识过怪物的本体，影子并不是它的本体，流动的液体状才是，它还会挥舞着无数长鞭似的触手，蛮狠地进入你身上任何一个孔洞。  
  
“嘘。”怪物把食指按在卡尔顿惨白的嘴唇上，“叫我暴乱。”  
  
  
  
  
卡尔顿的秘密源自于一次偶然的相遇。  
  
十六岁的卡尔顿第一次脱离家族来到遥远的南方上大学，就读于生物医学工程专业的他疯狂寻找着能够治愈母亲癌症的方法。他对于那些只拿钱不干活、效率极其低下的科学家嗤之以鼻，想要自己来解决这个已经为难人类数十年的医学难题。  
  
那天，他正走在一条昏暗的小巷子里，潮湿的空气中弥漫着垃圾的腐臭味，放在平时极其注重卫生的卡尔顿绝对会绕开这条巷子，但那一天他考虑一个学术疑难点实在是太入迷了，走进了一条小巷子都不自知。  
  
巷子里堆放着很多垃圾桶，最大的那个四四方方的黑箱子是居民们经常用的，除此之外的一些已经许久无人问津，散发着刺鼻的酸臭气息。  
  
其中一个垃圾桶发出了碰撞的声音。  
  
卡尔顿迟疑地停下脚步，望向那个已经静止了的垃圾桶。  
  
垃圾桶又动了一下，好似里面有个活物，想要摆脱束缚冲出来。  
  
回想当时，如果卡尔顿选择快步离开，就不会发生后面的事了；可是卡尔顿不会这么做，他会好奇地上前，然后大胆地掀开那个快要被撞翻的垃圾桶盖子。  
  
前几秒，什么也没有发生。直到向里张望的卡尔顿一无所获之后马上就要离开，一团银白色的东西从里面冲了出来，准确来说，是直接扑在了卡尔顿的脸上。  
  
暂时失去视力的卡尔顿向后踉跄了几步，手指死死扒在那团东西上面，却滑溜溜的怎么也抓不牢。在他以为自己会被不知名生物堵住口鼻窒息而死的时候，新鲜的空气重新灌入了他那剧痛的肺部，耳朵里一片轰鸣。  
  
涂满了男性生殖器和其他抽象涂鸦的墙壁撞入他的视野，卡尔顿喘息着四处张望，除了一个盖子被丢在一边的垃圾桶提醒着他刚才发生的一切不是梦境之外，肮脏的小巷子没有一个活物。  
  
刚才是什么东西？  
  
卡尔顿浑浑噩噩地回到家里，一打开门就看到了那个影子——  
  
“也许我要自我介绍一下，我的名字是暴乱。”那团混沌在空气中伸展着边缘，是气体？还是液体？它就像是只有在科幻片里才会出现的邪恶的高维生物，雷电般的银白色时不时在混沌中闪现。  
  
这不是卡尔顿可以细数命名的任何一种地球生物。  
  
卡尔顿听见自己的心脏在疯狂跳动，眼前腾升起了一片黑雾。是因为害怕吗？还是……因为期待？他睁大了一双漂亮的鹿眼，惊惧又痴迷地望着盘旋在他客厅上空的那团玩意儿不停变换着形状，没有意识到栀子花般清香的信息素从他的毛孔里争先恐后地钻出来。那团东西抽动了一下。  
  
壮观，不可思议。卡尔顿从未见识过这种生命体。  
  
“我可以给你你想要的东西，”它沉默了一会儿。不知怎么，这团生物明明没有五官，卡尔顿却觉得它露出了一个狞笑，“前提是，作为回报你也要给我点什么。”


	2. 番外1·孕期play（较变态 慎入）

****************************  
*****************  
一束调皮的阳光从亚麻色的窗帘缝隙中窜进来，灰尘在其间跳舞。睡在床榻上的omega缓缓翻了个身，毯子从他的身上滑下来一些，露出丰腴的肚子。他眼球在薄薄的眼皮底下转动，这是即将醒来的预兆。  
怀孕的omega转醒了，眨去睡意之后，他从床上坐起来，第一时间就是去查看贴满了床头墙壁的便利贴。上面记满了他的实验计划与进度。  
实验已经进行到了关键阶段，怀孕实在是一件意料之外的事——或者说，它来得不早也不晚，太“及时”了。作为交易的一部分，卡尔顿接受自己会怀孕生子，但他不希望这妨碍到他做实验。还差一步，就这一步，他就可能成功，不，他一定会成功，母亲也绝对能够得救。无能的人类，卡尔顿嫌恶地皱起眉头。  
随着孕期的推进，身体本就有些孱弱的卡尔顿愈加疲倦，他抱着肚子坐在床头，艰难地想要在不低头的前提下找到自己的拖鞋，然后感觉到什么东西触碰到了自己的脚后跟。  
拖鞋被从床底下轻轻推了出来，如果卡尔顿不知情，还会以为这是闹鬼了。他无语地穿上鞋子，尝试了两次才在地板上站稳。  
走出卧室，书房的门紧闭着。卡尔顿知道，如果他不先去吃早餐，书房的门就会永远被它锁住。这也是妥协之一，区区代价。  
来到餐桌前，煎蛋和蔬菜散发出一股令人愉悦的香气，刀叉旁边还放着一杯冒着热气的牛奶。卡尔顿从善如流地坐下，用叉子吃起煎蛋来。起初，卡尔顿并不适应暴乱突如其来的体贴，在经历了几次小小的惩罚之后，他终于学会接受这一切，而理智告诉他：这个生物是在确保母体足够健康以诞下它的后代，生下孩子之后，卡尔顿也就失去了利用价值。这也是卡尔顿为什么就算怀孕了也不肯搁置实验进度的原因之一。他希望能够在暴乱还愿意提供材料的时候抓紧时间达成自己的目的。  
而剩下的事……卡尔顿喝着牛奶，用眼睛瞥着时钟。刚过八点，那件事要开始了。  
当卡尔顿放下杯子的那一秒，一团烟雾就在餐桌上方幽灵般浮现出来，消散在空气里的边缘就像是无数触手，每次看都会令人心惊胆战。他无畏地盯着那团东西，开口说道：“暴乱。”  
一只健壮的手臂从烟雾里伸出来，不知怎么让卡尔顿联想到了破开母体肚子钻出来的异形。暴乱赤身裸体地伸展着自己人类的形态，块状的肌肉群在皮肤底下蠕动，苍白而又棱角分明的脸上拉起一个怪笑：“我的卡尔顿。”  
卡尔顿没有皱眉，手指却抓紧了铺在膝盖上的睡裙布料。  
无论告诫自己多少次，卡尔顿总是无法让自己坦然面对暴乱——这种和人类如此渺小的存在比起来强大不止数十倍、不在一个量级的生物体，身上散发着天然强逼的气场。暴乱的本体没有性别，但为了让卡尔顿乖乖顺服于他，在顷刻间就变幻出了alpha的腺体。而人类为了到达这一步，花费了十几万年。  
卡尔顿把目光挪到眼前的餐盘上，食物拖拽留下的印记油腻不堪，银色的叉子闪着寒光。空气中弥漫着焦灼的气息，他突然觉得鼻子底下有些发痒，大约是出了汗。  
然后，卡尔顿感觉到自己的睡裙被掀了开来。一根滑溜溜的活物抚上他的大腿根部，他努力控制住自己发抖的本能。  
“张开你的腿。”那个声音好似就在耳边，但卡尔顿心里明白，暴乱无处不在。他乖乖地张开了双腿，以一种极度放荡又透露出不情愿的角度展现自己的下体，在那儿，甜蜜的汁水从一张一缩的穴口流了出来，散发出一股腥甜的味道，早已打湿了睡裙。  
怀了孕以后，卡尔顿每一天都像是在发情。有时候正做着实验，都能感觉到一阵无法忍受的瘙痒猛地从下体窜上来，然后新换的裤子就会被涌出来的自体润滑剂立马打湿。有时候，暴乱心情好的话可能会放下姿态，用一根触手堵住他流水的洞，另一根触手暴力撸动卡尔顿挺立的阴茎，待他射过以后便撤走，星点的精液随着卡尔顿达到高潮时发出的娇吟落在一打打实验数据上，也不管他的体内是多么空虚难耐；而更多时候，暴乱都像是没有察觉到卡尔顿的情欲一般，任由这个小小的人类煎熬着红了眼眶。  
可如果是每天的例行检查，暴乱绝对会美名其曰操进他的小洞，好好地满足他。  
此时此刻就是了。  
这一切对于暴乱来说，都像是一场屈尊参与的游戏，柔弱的人类omega有着一颗聪慧至极的大脑，时不时会闪过一丝连它都无法顿悟的想法——这常常使它颇为恼火。暴乱一边为这颗大脑感到惊奇，一边又不希望卡尔顿去想一些除了它以外的事，就连进行实验也不在它的容忍范围之内，以至于卡尔顿的学习和工作时间总是会被打断。要么突然被拖走操一顿，要么就在原地让他用屁股高潮个十几次，却掐着他的阴茎不让射。然而，这对于人类来说，这就是一场时时刻刻都可能搭上自己性命的磨难。  
为了母亲，卡尔顿在耸动中死死咬住下嘴唇。带着信息素香味的血珠饱满地滚落，然后被一根细细的触手接住，被带着凸起的表面瞬间吸收了。  
暴乱用一条主干触手按下卡尔顿的后脑勺，逼迫他看着比人类阴茎还要粗壮一倍有余的生殖器触手一下子捅进他的肉洞，在他尖叫出来的时候用另外的触手堵住他烦人又诱人的嘴，让他一边不由自主地抽搐，一边眼睁睁看着自己的产道被狠狠猥亵。  
“水还不够多。”暴乱拍了拍卡尔顿的脸，看着这双失神的眼睛聚焦起来，“你会死在产床上的。”他一边威胁着omega，一边用力扒开已经湿透了的小穴，露出里面鲜红娇嫩的肠肉。  
“呜呜……”卡尔顿摇着头，小巧的脚趾在折磨下紧紧地蜷缩起来。触手正一寸一寸吸吮过产道紧实而又火热的内壁，带起一股混合着怪异快感的剧痛。这儿自从最初几次非人的操干之后就没有再流过一滴血了——暴乱认为他的屁股很适合生孩子，经得起任何程度的折磨。坚硬的椅子把卡尔顿娇气的屁股弄得很痛，暴乱很少在这种地方检查他的产道和子宫。  
“你想说什么？”一根冰凉的舌头伸进了卡尔顿的耳朵，反复搅动出诡异的水声。  
褐皮的omega只能呜咽着承受。卡尔顿的胸部一直很敏感，经过暴乱的几番调教之后，还没生下孩子就早早地出了奶。如果一直揉搓他的乳尖，他可以直接射出来，连带着后面一起高潮，潮吹的水就会像失禁了一样涌出来。他想让暴乱摸摸自己那胀痛的乳房，但暴乱却似乎对此一无所知。  
“小德雷克想要什么呢？”粗哑的声音从左耳流到右耳，又流回来。暴乱无处不在。  
在体内作乱的触手突然发作，在调戏了一会儿软糯的生殖腔口之后，猛地破了进去。卡尔顿再次惨叫起来，他在椅子上狂乱地扭动着身子，臃肿的肚子晃来晃去，两根细瘦的长腿像是破败品一样在蹬踢了几下之后垂在了地上。他向后翻着白眼，口水从被迫大张的嘴角持续流下下巴，几乎窒息。  
暴乱粗暴地撑开他的产道和生殖腔，不费功夫就找到了卡尔顿体内那分泌润滑的腺体。这是最直接有效刺激一个omega短时间内分泌大量情液的办法，没有几个天赋异禀的alpha可以用手指或者是傲人的阴茎办到。但暴乱不是普通的alpha，对于卡尔顿来说，它就是神。   
卡尔顿用力摇着头，一双泪眼朦胧的鹿眼惊恐地在虚空中寻找着定点，无措的手抓紧了已经被他自己打湿一半的睡裙。暴乱还是无情地狠狠挤压了那块腺体。  
卡尔顿失去了意识。等他醒来的时候，他恍惚无神，不知道自己在哪里。他的视野是摇晃着的，一个强壮的男人沉重地趴在他的身上，一只手扶住他快被压扁的肚子，一边把滚烫的硬物反复塞进他的屁股。  
“醒了？”暴乱威胁般用手指抹了抹卡尔顿潮湿的嘴角，卡尔顿立马闭上了嘴。它不喜欢卡尔顿说话，即使卡尔顿说起话来非常迷人。暴乱见识过这个小小的人类是如何在大学学院里的一方讲台上用口舌迷惑一群自恃清高的知识分子的。但是暴乱不希望卡尔顿迷人，迷人是一个具有生命力的词汇，它希望卡尔顿可以像个聪明乖巧的洋娃娃，永远呆在它的身边。  
就像现在这样。  
褐皮的omega无力地耸拉着四肢，张到极限却没有被撕裂的屁眼被粗细惊人的阴茎反复捅开，红肿的会阴前方，疲软的阴茎在空中乱晃，甩出一丝银色的液体。卡尔顿就像个性爱娃娃，一个生育机器，他唯一的功能就是为暴乱诞下怪物的孩子，以及满足暴乱的施虐欲。没有性欲，暴乱作为最高级的生命体，它没有任何性欲，但它可以让人类形态的阴茎一直保持着射精前一秒的硬度，永远操干着omega娇嫩破皮的子宫口，在omega最需要alpha信息素安慰的时候，不露出腺体，而当omega终于被操昏过去之后，它会故意散发出高浓度的信息素，来惹醒omega。  
一个对于陷入无法释放情欲的omega来说极为恐怖而残忍的游戏，就像是用钉子戏弄残缺了一边翅膀的蝴蝶。  
暴乱总是乐此不疲。  
它的孩子不是脆弱的人类，不会因为父亲蛮狠的对待而胎死腹中；但作为人类的卡尔顿就不一样了，稍不留意，他很可能就会在孩子出生之前被操死。  
但是，暴乱有的是办法维持他那不堪一击的生命。  
再次被迫达到阴道高潮之后，卡尔顿嘶哑地尖叫出来。没有来自结合伴侣alpha信息素的抚慰，加之过多的干湿高潮次数，一股超越了疼痛的灼烧感从他的小腹深处升起，被迫产出自体润滑的腺体已经干涸了，一碰就会惹出撕心裂肺的疼。他呜咽着想要挣开暴乱的钳制，然后跌跌撞撞地从床上爬下来，但没走两步就因为虚软的双腿跪倒在了地上。  
“卡尔顿，卡尔顿……”暴乱好整以暇地走过来，半人类半本体形态就像来自地狱的死神，烟雾缭绕，令人心生惧意。强壮的高级生物体扶住omega汗湿的胳膊，在他肿胀的腺体上留下一个带有信息素的诱惑的吻，卡尔顿马上嘶叫着死命挣扎了起来。  
“我们之前不是说好了吗？不许反悔啊。”  
在桀桀怪笑声中，卡尔顿被拖上了床，双腿没有怎么反抗就被狠狠拉开了，三根触手卷在一起，凶器狠狠捅进了子宫。  
暴乱会在事后为无意识的人类清理身体，修复被它玩坏的器官和部位，然后把他放到床上，为他盖上毯子。它会以本体的形态漂浮在空中，俯视这个在睡梦中也皱着眉的omega，也会注意他那日渐膨胀的肚子。它能够看见这个健康的子宫里孕育着它的孩子——一个比它和卡尔顿加起来还要强壮的混血儿，在出生之后将会反噬整个人类世界。但，这一切都是之后的事了，而它还想要再陪这个毫不知情的漂亮人类玩一会。  
晚安，卡尔顿。


End file.
